


Milestones and Memories

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt two and set in the Rose Garden universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones and Memories

Quatre blew out a breath, sending his bangs floating out of his eyes for the space of the time it took for them to resettle against his sweaty forehead. "Remind me again why I wanted to do this? I clearly remember sitting here last year at ground zero of hurricane Winner and swearing we weren't going to have a big party ever again. He's two for Allah's sake; it's not like he is even going to know or care."

Trowa shrugged, letting his eyes drift to the banner with the words 'Happy Birthday, Triton' inscribed on it in various primary colors that through the encouragement of many small hands now hung limply and slightly askew above the table. "Maybe you forgot how much work and mess it is hosting a party for a group of toddlers. It has been a year since the last one and time softens all memories or so I've been told."

"It was only last year, Trowa." Quatre chuckled "I don't think twelve months is enough time to qualify for many nostalgia points."

"That's half of Triton's life." Trowa smiled, shifting so that he could run his fingers into Quatre's hair. Soft strands and hard calluses mingled in a mosaic of gold and tan.

"When you put in that perspective I guess it can be a long time. Some times when I think about him as a baby it seems so long ago. In other ways it feels like we just brought him home yesterday."

"If it was only yesterday then in another couple of weeks he'd be grown and off living his life." The serious tone of Trowa's voice was offset by the twinkle in his eye.

"I think I can wait a little longer even if it means forgetting the messes and then repeating the same mistakes once in a while." Quatre shifted closer, resting against Trowa and sighing contentedly.

"Yeah." Trowa tilted his head so it rested gently against Quatre's. "Me too."


End file.
